The present invention relates to housing and circuit board assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to a housing having retention features that guide a circuit board into place, uses the flexible nature of the circuit board to retain the circuit board in the housing, and includes a connector system having tapered alignment posts.
In the art of computing, as well as other arts, it is common to provide a housing in which are mounted switches, indicator lights, and other similar components. Often these components are individually retained to the housing using fasteners, adhesives, or other methods known in the art. Typically, the components are then coupled to other circuits using individual wires, ribbon cables, or other methods known in the art.
A more sophisticated method of attaching these components to the housing is to mount the components on a single circuit board, and then mount the circuit board to the housing. Typically, the circuit board is attached to the housing using fasteners, adhesives, or other methods known in the art. Using a circuit board decreases assembly steps because all components are attached to the housing by simply attaching the circuit board to the housing. Also, a single connector or cable can be used to couple the components on the circuit board to the circuits which must interface with the components.
While using a circuit board decreases assembly steps, it still must be fastened into place. Therefore, any method or apparatus that would simplify the process of assembling the circuit board into the housing would be highly desirable.
The present invention provides an assembly comprising a housing and a circuit board, and includes a simplified method of assembling the circuit board into the housing, along with a simplified method of coupling electrical signals from the circuit board to other circuits.
The circuit board is guided into place by a pair of slots, with each slot located proximate an end of the housing. The housing includes a support member that has a deflection/retention feature that extends above a plane formed by the circuit board after the board has been assembled to the housing. When a technician desires to assemble the circuit board into the housing, the technician first partially inserts one end of the board into a slot. As the technician presses on the other end of the board toward another slot, a curved guide deflects the board downward and into the other slot. At this point, both ends of the circuit board are inserted into slots, and the deflection/retention feature is in contact with the board and flexes the board upward.
As the technician continues to press the board forward, a second curved guide engages the board and urges the board downward toward its final position. Finally, the board clears the deflection/retention feature and snaps into place.
The present invention also includes a novel method of creating electrical connections to the circuit board. One of the connectors that is used to form the connection includes a pair of tapered alignment posts. When a technician seeks to fasten the assembly to the system that it will eventually be a part of (such as a computer system), the technician simply aligns the tapered alignment posts with corresponding holes proximate the other connector, and urges the assembly into place. Thereafter, the technician simply fastens the assembly to the system using a conventional fasteners, such as a bolts or screws, or any other method known in the art.
The present invention provides a simple method of installing a circuit board into a housing to form an assembly, and then electrically coupling the assembly to the system to which it is mounted, thereby lowering assembly costs.